A typical electrical connector includes some form of insulating or dielectric housing which mounts a plurality of conductive terminals. The connector is mated to a complementary mating connector or other connecting device which also has terminals for connection to the terminals of the first connector. Often, there is some form of interengaging latch means between the two connectors to hold the connectors in mated condition.
Flexible latching systems of the prior art require an operator to overcome the spring forces required to maintain the latches, such as latch hooks, of the mating connectors together. Typically, a pair of flexible latch arms are provided at opposite sides of one of the connectors. A pair of actuating latch buttons are provided at opposite sides of the connector to move or actuate the latch arms. Each latch button actuates one of the latch arms independent of the other, resulting in problems of applying correct balanced forces on each button. There is no simple latching system available which can be easily manufactured for allowing a single actuating latch button for operating both of the pair of latch arms. The present invention is directed to solving these problems and satisfying the need for an improved latching system for a pair of mating connectors or other connecting devices.